my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Tennis
Tennis is one of five sports available to play in Wii Sports, New Wii Sports, Wah Sports, Wii Sports Club, and New Wii Sports Club. In this game you must hit the ball over the net and make it bounce twice on the opposing team's side. The main gameplay involves using the Wii Remote like a racket and swinging it as the ball comes toward the player. The player(s) can choose to play a single game (Best of 1), two-out-of-three (Best of 3), or a three-out-of-five match (Best of 5). They can also choose whether to play against a real-life opponent or a CPU Mii. Points Points score as follows: 0 points = 0 1 point = 15 2 points = 30 3 points = 40 4 points = Win List of Opponents Not Pro #Hiroshi: 0 (Wii Sports) #Lexi: 0 #Mark: 0 #Fatso: 1 #Fred: 1 #Jon: 3 #Olga: 4 #Shouta: 4-6 #Bryon: 5 #Miyu-Abby: 12 #Vince: 12 #Kenny G: 14 #Chris: 12-22 #Ren: 22-34 #Wario: 27 #Misami: 33 #Grasshoper: 35 #Aada: 35 #Abby: 35-42 #Dot Face: 38-43 #Matt: 49-59 (BEGINNER) #Elisa 2: 60 #Miyu: 63-78 (BEGINNER) #Addy: 67-85 #Oscar: 82-96 #Hanun: 94 #Shinnosuke: 98-110 #Andill40: 102 #Twex: 110-150 #Lucía: 120-130 #Martin: 140-160 #Alex: 160-180 #Fumiko: 180-200 #Xixkix: 155-182 #Fasbi: 197 #Sadni: 194-199 #Jake: 200-220 #Galinza: 201 #Julie: 230-240 #Vallo: 250 #Emma: 250-270 #Fentalom: 265 #Rin: 280-300 #Nick: 310-320 #Urbana: 319 #Yoshi: 340-360 #True MU: 350 #Haru: 370-380 #Marco: 390-410 #Lox: 379-425 #Naomi: 420-440 #Bowser Jr.: 420-450 #Angus: 430-450 #Vaxumium: 450 #Emily: 450-470 #Rasta: 456 #Waxe: 460 #Akira: 490-500 #Luca: 510-530 #Mich: 521 #Ryan: 540-560 #Unacto: 550 #James: 590-600 #Momel: 615 #Misaki: 620-640 #Juhon: 620 #Deadlox: 620-798 #Steve: 650-670 #Kentaro: 680-700 #Alvin: 701 #Silke: 720-740 #Jessie: 760-770 #Jackie: 790-810 #Jerome: 800 #Pierre: 830-850 #David: 860-890 #Rachel: 890-920 #Sakura: 930-960 #Ashley: 970-1000 (Sometimes PRO) #Noval: 980 #Dan: 990-1000 (Sometimes PRO) Pros #Anna: 1000 #Nellie: 1004 #Ai: 1000/1100 #beef boss: 1050 #Mike: 1100 #Yoko: 1100/1200 #Keiko: 1200 #Nate: 1200 #Andy: 1200/1300 #Kienan: 1225 #Misaki 2: 1250 #Steph: 1300 #Helen: 1300/1400 #Michael: 1300/1400 #Dave Ramsey: 1350 #Martijn: 1374 #Kathrin: 1400 #Víctor: 1400/1500 #Leo P: 1446 #Christina: 1500 #Takumi: 1500 #Hayley: 1500/1600 #Daisuke: 1600 #Theo: 1600/1700 #Saburo: 1700 #Tyrone: 1700/1800 #Eva: 1800/rarely 1700 #Carl: 1800 #Maria: 1800/rarely 1900 #Tatsuaki: 1900 Superstars #Shades: 2100 #Theodore: 2100 #Lenny 2: 2115 # Maddie: 2200 # Nic: 2300 # Christopher: 2400 # Pierre 2: 2500 # Enrique: 2600 # Suki: 2600 # Addy: 2700 # Boxer Dave: 2700 # Simon: 2700 # MrBeast: 2700/2800 # Cathy: 2800 # Chris 2: 2800 # Rocky: 2900 Super Star Pros # Nolan 1: 3000/3100 # Nolan 2: 3100 # Beef Nugget: 3125 # Skylox: 3150 # Funta: 3450 # Shunta: 3500 # Luigi: 3600 # Theopoulos: 3600/3700 # Judson: 3700 # Plank: 3800 # Cindy: 3900 # Nugget: 3900/4000 (Sometimes Quad Pro) Quad Pros and Above # Dave: 4000 # Derek: 4200 # Jimmy: 4200/4300 # Xavier: 4500 # Santa: 5000 # Kate: 5050 # Zelda: 5100 # Iubana: 5820-5830 # Sota 2: 8000 # Ay: 9909 # Ariella: 10000 # Max: 12556 # Albert: 12895 # Ahmed: 42,000 # Christine: 48,000 # Misy: 80,000 # Akira 2: 80230 # Shane Dawson: 100,000 # Zang-hou: 135,000 # Dillon: 7,950,000 # Ella: 1,000,000,000,000 # Jack: 1,000,000,000,000,000 # Sophie: 7,000,000,000,000,000 Champions Original Wii Sports * Sarah: 1900/rarely 2000 * Elisa: 2000 New Wii Sports * Ahmed: 1651 * Mohamed: 1666 * Hiroshi: 999,999 * Jippy: 999,999 * Motak: 10,000,394 * Haxi: 5,000,000,000 * Waluigi: 101758 (New Wii Sports) * Rebecca: ∞ * Guru Ant: ∞+ Wah Sports * Elisa: 2000 * Waluigi: 2000 Notes about the Champions Mohamed and Ahmed (the smash brothers) Mohamed and Ahmed are the new champions of Tennis. However, there are more opponents to face after them. Hiroshi and Jippy Hiroshi and Jippy are champions of Tennis. They have skill levels of 999,999. However, there are more opponents to face after them. Motak and Haxi Motak is a champion of Tennis and has a level of 10,000,394. His teammate is Haxi, with a skill level of 5,000,000,000. Both have special features that allow them to move very extremely fast and always have near-perfect swings. However, there are more opponents to face after them. Waluigi Waluigi has a level of 101758. He is very good at Tennis, and has near-perfect swings. He is very fast. It takes, on average, 1,000 times before you can score even one point. Rebecca Rebecca is the second-to-last opponent of Tennis 'and a testament to your skill in the sport. Her chance of hitting fast balls is 99.99%, and her chance of missing / getting a "!" is 0.01%. Meaning it could take DAYS for you to come close to beating her. If you do however, you will unlock the cosmic racket! Rebecca is faced after defeating Waluigi. Guru Ant Guru Ant is the last opponent of '''Tennis '''and a testament to your skill in the sport. His chance of hitting fast balls is 99.99999999999999%, and his chance of missing / getting a "!" is 0.00000000000000001%. Meaning it could take YEARS for you to come close to beating him. Guru Ant is faced after defeating Rebecca. Skill Level The Miis that are able to appear on your team are never opponents unless you lose the first match are: Hiroshi (Original Wii Sports) Lexi, Mark, Fatso, Jon, Olga, Shouta, Bryon, Miyu-Abby, Vince, Chris, Kenny G, Ren, Wario, Misami, Grasshoper, Abby and Dot Face. When you reach skill 2000, you will get more skill points (per single match): * CPU has 0 points = +500 skill points * CPU has 1 point = +350 skill points * CPU has 2 points = +150 skill points * CPU has 3 points = +50 skill points * Deuce and you win: +10 skill points * Deuce and you lose: -30 skill points * CPU wins and you have 3 points = -50 skill points * CPU wins and you have 2 points = -150 skill points * CPU wins and you have 1 point = -350 skill points * CPU wins and you have 0 points = -500 skill points This is good for getting more skill points faster because the champion Motak has a very high skill level, and you must play for a long time to face him. His skill level is 9,800,000 - 10,000,394. Wii Sports Club The game reappears as one of the current games in Wii Sports Club. Unlike in Wii Sports, shots like smash hits and topspin have been re-added. The single game works similar to Table Tennis from Wii Sports Resort as the player has to get 6 points and a match point to win. The first CPUs faced are Alex and Elena at Level 1, while the champions are Sara and Emily faced at Level ★5. When the player beats the champions, they get to use a frying pan as a racket by holding down the 1 button with the Mii select screen displayed, and then pressing A. People never faced in person and are partners are Araceli, Marie, Rui, Chris, Helen, Piper, Thierry, Fidel, Taylor and Olivia. After Grade ★10, the player will start facing CPUs not faced in any Grade or just any. Once the player's Grade reaches ★1,000,000, they must face the Ultimate Champions, Eva and Motak. Starters Level 1: Araceli, Marie, Rui, Chris, Helen, Thierry, Taylor, Olivia, (Partner only) Pit, Olga, Hee-joon, Alex, Elena, Radai-beng, Alvin (Opponents) Level 2: Mitsu, Carlo, Jolly, Xiaoyan Level 3: Dunbar, Jianjun, Merrick Level 4: Joana, Jesús, Tommy Level 5: Se-young, Laura, André, Tom Level 6: Maria, John, Kang-li Level 7: Irina, Kaori, Hyun-woo, Sumy Level 8: Sophia, Enrique, Aodhan Level 9: Cristina, Pavel, Xiao-Tong, Theodore, Simon Level 10: Eduardo, Adrien, Piper, Fidel Pros - Stars Level ★1: Rie, Clara, Jeff, Katherine Level ★2: Jin-ah, Frank Level ★3 Xixi, Dylan Level ★4: Anne, Gerald Level ★5 (These CPUs are faced at Level ★4, but when the player gets to Level ★5, they have to face the champions): Susie, Zi-Kai, Anna , Takeru Level ★6: Akira, Marit, Sasha Level ★7: Giulia, Bowen, Donna Level ★8: Patricia, Ilka, Simon Level ★9: Claudia, David, Ricardo Level ★10: Na-rae, Elena, Xiaojian, Matt, Léonie, Joost, Barry, Pedro, Maximilian, Mizuho, Polly, Mark, Massimo, Bernardo, Xue-Ren, Eoin, Christopher, Barbara '(Champion)', Alice '(Champion), Sara (Champion), Emily (Champion), Hideko (Legendary Champion), Hazuki (Legendary Champion) Level ★11: Xavier Level ★15: Harper Ultimate Champion Level ★75,000,001: Motak. His partner is Eva, with a Grade of ★75,000,000. Final Opponent Level ★Infinity: Rebecca. She has no partner, she can take you and your partner on with one leg blindfolded and her arms tied behind her back upside down! Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports